Did I do that?
by AxBeautifulxDisaster
Summary: Casey...Derek...yogurt and fighting... need I say more? Pure Dasey fluff. READ AND REVIEW! Oneshot


A/N: My last oneshot was admittedly the worst thing I have ever wrote. I don't even know why I posted it... boredom I guess. I hope this is better, some good ole' Dasey fluff... hehe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did, alas I don't.

------------------------------------------ LWD LWD LWD LWD -----------------------------------

_"Today was terrible, awful, horrendous and a complete waste of time. I don't even know why I woke up today."_ Casey MacDonald thought to herself as she slammed the door to her house. Fortunately for her, the cause of her problem didn't notice this, and ran into the closed door._ "Serves him right."_ She thought smugly as he opened the door, rubbing his hand over a spot on his face that was turning a slight shade of purple.

"I'm sorry Der, did I do that?" She asked, coating her sarcasm in a sweet tone.

Her stepbrother, Derek Venturi, shot her a "Your dead" look before retreating to the kitchen. She smirked at that, and followed him towards the kitchen, planning on making herself an afternoon snack. Derek was already in the refrigerator, grabbing the supplies needed to make a sandwich. Casey walked around the island, and as Derek got up from his crouching position, she tried to get to the refrigerator before he closed it. No such luck, she reached for the handle in time for Derek to slam it in her face. She turned around to him, and shot him a look.

"I'm sorry Case, did I do that?" He asked in a mocking sort of ay, giving her his trademark smirk.

"Real mature Derek." Casey said opening the refrigerator, finding something to eat.

"You said it first. I was only returning the gesture."

"Your so annoying." Casey muttered as she closed the door, holding a container of yogurt. Walking over to the island, she grabbed a spoon and a banana before settling down to enjoy her snack. She watched in disgust as Derek made himself some huge sandwich, managing to get half of it on the counter top.

"At least I didn't fall in front of the whole school today, again." Derek said, laughing at his own comment.

"Your the one who tripped me!" She yelled at him.

"Oh yeah, that was me. I just forget what I do in the day between all the girls fawning over me, you understand, don't you?" He said, settling into a chair across the island, taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

Casey glared at him, then returned to her snack, trying to enjoy the precious moments where Derek had too much food in his mouth to talk.

"Yu s'pos muhakhs sauh yu fahl toode." Derek said with half his sandwich in his mouth. Casey rolled her eyes, and threw a rolled napkin at him.

Taking a deep swallow, her wiped his mouth off with the napkin and nodded his head in a sort of "Thank you" type way.

"You were saying?" Casey asked, not even taking her eyes off of her food.

"You suppose Max saw you fall today?"

"How could he not? I was walking with him while to tripped me!"

"Geez, Case. No need to yell, I'm sitting right here." Derek said as he started eating again.

Too bad Casey had already had it with him today. Before she knew it, she had launched a spoon full of yogurt at him. The look on his face was priceless as it landed on his cheek.

"Sorry Derek, did I do that?" Casey said for the second time today. She was giggling, but slightly in shock at her great aim.

"You so did not do that MacDonald." Derek said, standing up from his chair. His eyes were blazing, and he looked rather mad.

"I think I did Venturi." Casey replied. Noticing the look in Dereks eyes, she jumped up from her seat, but she wasn't fast enough.

Before she knew it Derek had tackled her to the ground. Casey started punching and kicking at him, but it had no effect on Derek, he was a lot stronger then she was. Reaching up to the island, he grabbed her container of yogurt, and held it above her face.

"No, Derek! Don't do it! Let me go!" Casey screamed at him, hitting him furiously.

"Yeah, about that Case. Since when have I ever listened to you?" He asked before tipping the container and its contents all over Caseys face.

"Sorry Casey, did I do that?" He asked, laughing at her.

The yogurt was cold, more then cold even, freezing to say the least. Reaching up to wiped some of it off of her face, she noticed Derek staring at her now. There was this look in his eyes that Casey had never seen before, she wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't know whether she liked it or not.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused. She continued to wipe it off her face, but only made it spread more.

"No, Case, I'll get that." Derek said, leaning down toward her.

Before Casey had time to think, Derek had lightly pressed his lips against hers. Caseys eyes fluttered shut as she applied some pressure back. She felt like she had just been hit by a truck, but in a good way. She felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She was floating on air right now, all she could think about the fact that this had to be the best kiss she ever had.

After some amount of time, they broke the kiss. Yogurt was now everywhere, all over each of their faces and even Dereks hair, which Casey had been running her hands through. Getting up first, Derek wiped the side of his face with his sleeve, only managing to spread the yogurt more. He helped Casey up to her feet, before laughing at her again. She playfully smacked him, asking what was so funny.

"You look ridiculous." He said, exiting the room. Casey stood there a moment before chasing after him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Casey asked as she noticed him heading for the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks before turning back towards Casey, smirk on his face.

"Shower." He said, turning back towards the stairs. Casey just nodded, heading back to the kitchen.

Before she even took two steps, she heard him call her back.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked, giving her his smirk.

Casey smiled at him before running up to the stairs, grabbing his hand and dragging him the rest of the way up.

_"Okay, so today wasn't a complete waste of time."_ She thought to herself as they headed to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------ LWD LWD LWD LWD -----------------------------------

A/N: Awe, some cute little Dasey fluff, who doesn't enjoy that? I know I do, and I know that you know that you, so please review and make me happy, because I know you want to.

-Bexx


End file.
